Alice Cullen
Vampirism: As a vampire, Alice possesses the conventional abilities that all vampires possess, including: *''Superhuman speed:'' Vampires are able to run in excess of a hundred miles per hour, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become all but invisible. The Quileute wolves are noted to be one of the few beings that can keep up with them. This suggests that vampires are meant to move to a new location every so often. Vampires describe their movements as being instantaneous, being able to lay down and sit up within the same fraction of a second. *''Superhuman strength:'' Another enhanced trait of vampires is their unstoppable physical strength. A vampire is said to be thousands of times stronger than any human, being able to lift objects several hundred of times their own weight. They can crush granite boulders, subdue any prey, throw cars, crush metal, and uproot trees with their bare hands. **''Superhuman leaping: ''A vampire's strength also enables them to leap incredible distances. *''Superhumanly acute senses:'' A vampire's senses are also greatly enhanced, enabling them to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. **''Superhuman vision:'' While running, a vampire can see and sense everything that is around them, allowing them to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. A vampire's vision is incomparable. Everything is much sharper and more defined as a vampire and their vision is unhindered by darkness. As a vampire, colors are also much more vibrant. Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details and extends to the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum. **''Superhuman olfaction:'' When a vampire hunts, they use their sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movement. Vampires can smell objects several miles away in a good breeze. Smell is most intense to vampires because it allows them to smell the blood of their prey. By not breathing, vampires feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell, though they can survive without it. As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things. The range of their senses can be increased fractionally through concentration. **''Superhuman hearing:'' Vampires can hear the most muted sounds. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear heartbeats, pulses, and word spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect. **''Superhuman tactile sense:'' Despite being indestructible and hard-skinned, vampires can feel the things they touch, no matter the softness. They can feel the slightest change of temperature around them, though they are not bothered by it. They can feel the heat radiating from a human several meters away. When their skin meets sunlight, they can also feel its warmth. **''Superhuman gustatory sense:'' Vampires have a similarly enhanced sense of taste, allowing them to taste flavors with much more depth and precision. They can taste the differences of particles in the atmosphere. They can also detect minute differences between similar flavors. Even as newborns, vampires are able to taste if the human they are feeding on has recently ingested drugs or alcohol. **''Danger detection:'' Vampires also have a keen sense to danger, usually from something strong enough to harm them. Sometimes, they may even detect danger before they know it consciously. *''Superhuman durability:'' Another impressive feature of vampires is their virtualy indestructibility. During the transformation process, a vampire's cells become extremely hard, durable, and refractive, rendering their bodies nearly impenetrable. Vampires are noted to be exponentially more durable than humans. The strength of vampire skin is described as harder than granite or diamond-hard. Their bodies are so hard that they are unable to be harmed by man-made weapons and the only creatures capable of killing them are other vampires or werewolves. Their teeth arealso noted to be one of the few things strong enough to be able to cut through their skin, as are werewolf teeth. Because of this indestructibility, it is quite impossible for a vampire to kill himself. As a newborn, Carlisle Cullen attempted this in many ways, including jumping from atmospheric heights, drowning himself, and starving himself, all of which failed. *''Superhuman agility:'' A vampire's body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, allowing them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to their initial stable configuration. They can make numerous gymnastic or martial arts implements with little effort. *''Fangs:'' Vampires possess fangs that are able to inject venom into the bloodstream of whatever organism they bite. This serves as a way for them to immobilize their prey while also initiating the conversion from human to vampire, allowing the predator to feed on his prey without resistance. While the venom is transformative to humans, it is deadly to animals and werewolves. If a vampire loses a body part, they can use venom to reattach their amputated limb. Precognition: Alice has the power to see into the future. The premonitions she experienced as a human have been intensified in her vampire life and she uses them to her advantage in order to keep her family safe. It mainly works by her focusing on a certain object or person and keeping track of its decisions. She can also focus on several objects at the same time, up to the limit her mind allows. Her power is one of the few not affected by Isabella Swan's shield. As a human, she only received visions at certain times while, at most times, she felt the predictions. Her visions show up after someone's decision, meaning that her power is working all the time like a system alarm, no matter the distance of the target. However, Alice's precognition has many limitation: she can only see the outcome of someone's decision once it is made - meaning the futur ecan change all too quickly; and if the decision is not firmly rooted, she can see several possible futures at the same time. Also, her vision can be clouded if someone else's decision is involved. Her greatest limitation is that she cannot see any future that involves Quileute shape-shifters or vampire/human hybrids, even if it could be someone's decision that she is tracking. Category:Characters Category:Twilight Saga Category:Vampires